White Magic
by hobbit1400
Summary: Little did Sam and Dean know that a young girl ,or so she seems, would change their lives. When White Magic appears their lives will never, ever be the same...
1. Strange Happenings in Pittsburgh

**White Magic**

Chapter 1: Strange Happenings in Pittsburgh

"So where do you want to go next Philly, Dallas, or Chicago?" Dean asked Sam. Sam didn't answer. So Dean kept going. "Group of Devil worshiping teens from Philly vanish without a trace…" Still no reaction. "… Strange animal sightings in Dallas…" Silence. "… Attacks in old Vaudeville Theater still go unexplained." Dean was getting annoyed. "There's a giant purple elephant behind you."

"What?" Sam hadn't been paying attention. For the past few days he had been having nightmares. Not normal nightmares but premonition nightmares. But these seem different from the nightmares he has had before.

"Sam, you ok dude?"

"Yeah why?"

"You have that look on your face again."

"What look?"

"That 'I know where we have to go because of my dreams' look." Silence. "Common Dude. Talk to me."

Sam sighed. "Ok, for the past few nights I've been having dreams."

"Wooptido more dreams. Tell me where we need to go and we'll go."

"It's not that simple. This dream it different." Now Sam had Dean's full attention. "I'm in a grave yard it's dark and silent. Then a girl around 16 or 17 walks through the graves. As she is walking shadows appear behind her, fallowing her. They don't attack till she gets to her empty home. Then they attack her…"

"What's attacking her?"

"Vampires,"

"Ok then, this should be easy. Got some holy water in the trunk and we can pick up some garlic on the way there…" said Dean happy that he knew what to do.

"But it's not that simple Dean." Dean stops. He is surprised to see the look of utter confusion and pain on his brother's face. Once he shuts up Sam continues. "… When they attack her she fights back."

"So haw does that…"

"Dean, she knew they were following her. She killed them all without getting hurt at all. She knew what she was doing Dean." Silence followed Sam's words.

Then Dean voiced the question they were both thinking. "If she can take care of herself why are you having visions about her?"

"I don't know." Said Sam defeated.

"Do you know where this is?"

"Oddly enough yes I do." Said Sam. "She lives in Pittsburgh, PA."


	2. Spaghetti Dinner

**White Magic**

Chapter 2: Spaghetti Dinner

Sam and Dean had a shock as they left the dark tunnels that went under Mount Washington and came out onto the Liberty Bridge. From the Bridge you could see the entire city. It was a clear day and it was warm out. Sam and Dean had expected the city to be dirty and dark not light and clean.

As they drove they saw more of this. "So you think this is like the Scarecrow guardian?" Dean asked. "The elders of the city sacrifice young couples to keep the city clean and happy."

"I don't think so."

"Do you recognize anything?" Dean asked Sam hoping they were in the right place.

"No, but I have this weird feeling of Déjà vu. Have we been here with Dad before?"

"No, I don't think so."

"What do you think we should do?" asked Sam.

Dean thought for a second. "You said you had Déjà vu right?"

"Yeah,"

"So use it. Use that and your physic stuff to find out where she is."

"Ok I'll try." To his surprise it was really easy. He led dean through the city and out toward the suburbs.

"This could be why I didn't recognize anything. Dean, make a right here."

"Dude, you are freaking me out." Said Dean.

"You think you're freaked? Try having knowledge of someplace you've never been before in your head."

"Ok calm down." They reached an intersection. "So which way do we go from here?" Sam didn't answer. "Sam?"

"I don't know…"

"What?"

"I don't know it's just gone all of a sudden." Said Sam confused.

Dean pulled the car over. "What do you mean 'it's just gone'?"

"That's it exactly. It just vanished." Said Sam.

"Great, just perfect. We have no idea where we are and it's getting dark out." Dean gestured to the west where the sun was setting.

"What should we do?"

Dean sighed. "Well let's find something to eat and think this through."

So having nothing better to do they drove alone looking for something to eat. They drive past a church. "Hey Dean what's the date?"

"It's the 18th I think." Said Dean confused. "What it's back again?"

"Kind of," Then Sam points to a sign. "Shaler Area Choir Annual Spaghetti Dinner Adults $5, Student $3, and Senior citizens eat free."

"Sounds good to me." Said Dean as he pulled into the parking lot. The two men thought they would be ready for anything….

.. But they weren't expecting it to be so crowded. They paid their money and were next to be seated.

"I'm sorry this is taking so long." Said a slightly over weight red headed woman. "But we're switching servers."

"It's not a problem." Said Sam being polite.

"I don't believe we've met I'm Karen Fredrick the Choir director." She held out a hand which Sam shook.

Sam did some quick thinking. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We've heard great things about you from Jezzie."

"Oh, you know Jezzie?" She said excitedly.

"Yes we're cousins. Got some time off work to visit the family and her aunt said that she was here." Said Dean catching on.

"Oh well then I'll just have to get her. She's on of the angels who's been here since 9 this morning and won't be leaving till around 10 tonight. It's funny she came in this morning all nice and clean now she's got this lovely sauce stain on her shirt. Looks like a toddler tried to feed her some dinner."

They laughed at this. Mrs. Fredrick waved to a tall boy to come over. "Brian can you get Jezzie?"

"Sure she's helping Andy clean up after that huge party that just left. I'll go get her."

He left to go get Jezzie. "That's Brian Booker. He has an amazing voice. He's the first freshman that has gotten into Jazz choir. He's good friends with Jezzie."

Then a short blond girl with bright blue eyes came through the crowd. It was the girl from Sam's dreams. "Heyya Mrs. Fredrick, Brian said you needed me?"

"Yep I thought you would like to serve for your cousins Sam and Dean." Said Mrs. Fredrick.

Both the boys were shocked when she went right along with the act and said, "Sam! Dean! I would hug you but I'm all nasty and covered with sauce. Common table 36 is empty."

"Oh, Jezzie since you and Vicky have been here since 9 you two can have a break once you last tables are done. We have plenty of kids to take over for you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fredrick I'll tell Vicky."

Before she led them off to the table they saw her looking at them suspiciously. But when they tried to look at her closer that look was gone and was replaced by a smile. She then led them through the crowds of servers getting ready to head out and people leaving. She led them to a table next to the desserts.

"Ok Since you seem to already know my name… the salad bar is next to the entrance, the drinks are on the far wall, and the dessert table is right behind me if you couldn't already see that. Those are help yourself. Do you want you spaghetti now or later?"

"Now please." Said Sam.

"What kind of sauce do you want? Veggie or Meat?"

"Meat," They answered at the same time.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute." Then she turned and left.

"Ok, that was weird. I wonder why she went along with us." Said Dean.

"Because she knows why we are here…"

۞

Jez hurried into the kitchen. Vicky had spilled 3 times and was now stuck cleaning veggies for the salad bar. "Vicky!" Jez tried to yell and whisper at the same time. It didn't work very well. "VICKY!"

"What I'm right here you don't need to yell." Said Vicky. Vicky was short like Jezzie with brown, wavy shoulder length hair, glasses, and that look of the sun deprived. Vicky then saw the look of desperation on her friend's face. "What's up?"

Jez led her to the door and pointed to Sam and Dean. "Ooh, they are hot."

"Vicky, see beyond the hormones. They knew my name!"

"So what? A lot of people know your name."

"Jezzie, Vicky, why aren't you working?" Called a voice. They turned around to see a short, brown haired Mrs. Wadsworth.

"Mrs. Fredrick said that we could have a break I was coming to tell Vicky." Jezzie said a little too quickly.

"Don't worry I was joking." Mrs. Wadsworth said with a smile. "Bout time you got a break you need it. You've been here longer than I have. Go see Mr. Wadsworth when you're ready to eat. He'll get you some food."

She gave them a smile before she left to check on the sauce. Jezzie got an idea. "Vicky can you clean up my last two tables?"

"Sure which ones?" said Vicky confused.

"Tables 29 and 12 they just need bust. Ask Andy to help you, he owes me." Said Jezzie. She turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Sam and Dean their food." Jezzie left Vicky to fend for herself. She could take care of herself. Jezzie went to Mr. Wadsworth for 3 plates of hot Spaghetti. She looked around the room to make sure Vicky was clearing her tables then headed back over to Sam and Dean.

She gave them their food. "Looks great." Said Sam. It was obvious that he was the

brother with manners.

Jezzie pulled over a chair and sat down with her food. "What are you doing?" asked Dean through a mouthful of Spaghetti.

"I'm going to finally see if this Spaghetti is any good. I've been serving it all day but I have no idea what it tastes like." Said Jezzie matter-of-factly. After a few bites she continued.

"So who are you and what do you want?" They both looked up at her shocked. "If you are reporter's looking for details you better try another tactic. Because I'm not giving another statement."

"What?" said Dean shocked.

"Don't pretend not to know. You're reporters trying to get the story of my family's butchery from me again. Well think again. I'm not talking about it any more I've told the whole story to the police. If you want the details this badly you better go talk to them."

"What? No, we aren't reporters." Said Sam trying to calm her down. "We haven't ever heard about your family."

She looked Sam in the eye. Then swallowed. "Fine I believe you. But I want to know how you knew my name. Because you defiantly are not my cousins."

She continued to eat. Sam looked at Dean lost for words. "We'd rather not talk about it here." He said.

She ate a few more bites then spoke. "I'm done at 10 wait for me out front." Then she picked up her half eaten plate and headed back to the kitchen.

They ate in silence for a while. Then Dean said. "Dude you've got a date with a Freshman."


	3. Jezeasha Sparrow's Story

**White Magic**

Chapter 3: Jezeasha Sparrow's Story

They were back in the car. "What time is it?" Asked Sam.

"A little after 6 why?"

"Let's head to the library. I think we need to do a background check on Jezzie." So Dean started up the car and they drove to the nearest library.

Sam sat down at a computer and started to look for information on Jezzie. He wasn't surprised to see a lot of sights about what happened. It was a story that a reporter would die for.

"Here we go. It says here that someone broke into the Sparrow's house and butchered the father, mother, and younger sister. This reporter says that he had never seen anything like this before. It also says here that Jezeasha Sparrow, the older of the two siblings, blames herself. That she believed that it was her fault." Sam read.

Dean sat next to him. "So her family was killed by something."

"Wait it doesn't end there. It says that her Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin were killed the next night in the same way. She was adopted into the family and they wouldn't take her in after what happened. It says that the judge allowed her to live on her own in the old house. Every week a social worker or cop drops by to see if she's alright." Sam stopped. "Has a judge ever done that before?"

"Is it even legal?" Wondered Dean. "You're the law school boy. Is this legal?"

"No, she's 15 years old, a minor. No one should have allowed her to live alone."

"Maybe she did a little voodoo to get her way." Suggested Dean.

"Maybe, maybe she knew what killed her parents wasn't human and got pulled into this like we have." Sam thought out loud.

"… And she found a spell that made her get her way. A spell that made the judge give her what she wanted and made it so no one noticed that a 14 year old girl was living on her own." Said Dean.

"That had to be one heck of a spell."

"Yeah, really powerful." Sam thought for a moment. "Maybe we should learn more about what's been going on around here."

So on that note the two brothers got in the car and drove to the local bar the Shaler Lounge. The game was on and a large group of men had assembled there to watch it. Dean walked up to the Bartender. "What can I get you boys?" asked the Bartender.

"Some information." Dean flashed one of his fake FBI badges.

"Sure, what do you boys need to know?" He asked. He picked up a glass and started to clean it.

"Has anything odd happened since the Sparrow's murder?" asked Sam getting right to the point.

"No, not that I know of." Then he slowed down thinking. "No one really talks about what happened to Steve and his family. They were a good family. Steve and Beth took in that girl Jezzie when she was 8 years old. Steve would bring her down here when business was slow. She'd play pinball, drink Rootbeer, and eat cheese curls. She was a happy little girl even after all she'd been through."

"What do you mean 'All she'd been through'?" Asked Dean.

"Well, she was an orphan. I can only imagine what that was like. Having no family. I asked Steve once what had happened to them. He said that she was the only one who knew. She wouldn't tell the social workers who her parents were or where she came from. So they made her a new life here." He paused. He looked as if he was going to cry. "She blames herself you know. I was there at the funeral. I could see it in her eyes. I tried to tell her she couldn't have done anything. She was only 12 at the time. But I knew those words were in vain. She will always blame herself, poor dear."

"Has she done anything odd since then?" asked Sam hoping to get something other than history from this man.

He thought for a moment. "Yes actually. Little things like the Higgins's son Tony was dying of cancer. She went to their house and the next day he was cured."

"That's not exactly small." Said Sam surprised.

The Barman set down his glass slowly. He looked at them for a while. Then he spoke, "There is also the forest."

"The forest," Sam whispered. He recognized this.

"Yes, there is a forest behind the house. No one has ever entered it. Only the Sparrows have been inside it. No hunters or teenagers dare enter. They say that they can almost feel the forest pushing them away. They say that there is something I that forest. Only Jezeasha knows what it is."

Dean coughed. "Has anyone ever been inside? Aside from Jezzie."

"Yes, her friends and a few people who ask for permission. But no one other than them." Said the bartender completely unaware of how strange these words were.

"So no one has tried to map out the forest?" asked Sam.

"No, actually the city left the forest outof the map. No one outside of this city knows of its existence."

"Do you even know how big it is?" asked Dean desperately.

"No, no one knows. I reaches into an uninhabited area of the Appalachian Mountains so no one knows its size. Well, Jezeasha knows." Finished the Bartender. Then a few men called for more beer and he had to leave.

Sam and Dean left for confused than the entered. "So the family is killed for the secret of the Forest." Reasoned Dean.

"… And Jezzie is the only one who knows the truth about it. That's why she made the judge decide to let her live in her old home. So she could guard the Forest." Finished Sam.

They climbed back into the car. "Dean, we need to figure out what's in that forest."


	4. 525,600 Minutes

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to mention that I do not own Supernatural or Sam… if I did why would I be posting this on FANFICTION. Net? … And also the song that they sing is "I'll Cover You (Reprise)" from **RENT** which I don't own either…. : (

**White Magic**

Chapter 4: 525,600 Minutes

Now that they had some background on her, the two brothers were itching to talk to Jezzie. She was a girl with secrets and they wanted to figure out what those secrets were. But before they spoke to her they wanted to have a look at this forest. They wanted an idea of what they were up against.

The Bartender had given them directions and they had made it to the forest without incident. They turned onto a dirt road that led a little ways into the wood. As soon as they got out of the car they could feel it. They could feel it practically crawling over their skin… magic.

"No need to check for paranormal activity here. I can almost smell the ozone and sulfur." Said Dean looking at the trees.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sam paused, listening to the forest. "But this is different."

"How can you tell?" Asked Dean worried that his little brother saw something he missed.

Sam shook his head. "I don't see anything but… I can feel it in my bones. This place is different."

"Different, how?" Asked Dean trying to get a straight answer from his brother.

Sam was quiet for a moment. Then, "When we come across a ghost or something evil, it feels like needles are poking into my back and mind. But here… it's like its caressing me. Telling me that I don't need to be afraid. That I'll be safe here." Sam turned his gaze to his brother. Sam could see that he was freaking Dean out. They were both silent for a while, listening to the sounds of the forest.

Dean looked at the clock in the car. "Hey Romeo we gotta go. You got a date with a

Freshman in about a half an hour."

Sam made a swipe at Dean which he easily blocked. They got into the car with light spirits. As if the forest had taken all darkness from their souls.

۞

The parking lot was almost empty by the time they got back to the church. They saw Karen Fredrick supervising as they packed up the last of the food. They got out of the car to look for Jezzie.

Mrs. Fredrick spotted them. "Are you here to pick up Jezzie?"

"Yes ma'am," said Dean with a smile.

"Good, she, Vicky, and Andy are sweeping inside. Go on in and get her out of here." She said gesturing toward the doors.

Sam and Dean entered through the dark kitchen. They could hear music blaring in the main room. They didn't recognize the song. When they opened the door they found Jezzie, a short girl with brown wavy hair that had to be Vicky, and a thin boy with floofy hair who had to be Andy sweeping the empty room clean. But they weren't just sweeping they were singing along with the CD too.

Jezzie & Vicky: "So with a thousand sweet kisses,

I'll cover you"

Andy: "If you're cold and you're lonely."

J & V: "With a thousand sweet kisses,

I'll cover you."

Andy: "When you're worn out and tired,"

J & V: "With a thousand sweet kisses,

I'll cover you."

Andy: "When you're Rent has expired."

Together: "Oh Lover I'll cover you."

Andy: "Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah."

Together: "Oh, Lover I'll cover you."

Andy hold out "you" while Jezzie and Vicky…

"525,600 minutes, 525,000 Seasons of LOVE!"

Andy: "I'll Cover you Oooohhhh."

Sam and Dean clapped and the song ended very impressed. "Your choir must kick ass at competitions if they are all as good as you." Said Dean very impressed.

"That we do." Said Andy with a grin.

Sam and Dean turned their attention to Jez. "We have some questions to ask you."

"Really? And here I was thinking you just wanted my autograph." She said while twirling around the large broom she held. So in a matter of minutes they had the last for the brooms and mops put away and were on their way to the car. As they walked across the parking lot Jez turned to her friends. "You guys both got rides right?"

"Yeppers," Said Vicky with a grin. At that moment a blue Firebird pulled up.

"Hey look it's my favorite group of Freshmen." Said the brown haired Senior's head that stuck out the open window.

"Hiya Cercone, Do ya mind driven Andy and me home?" Asked Vicky bouncily.

"Sure I'm headed that way anyway." Without another word the two freshmen crawled into his car. They drove away with a honk. Jezzie walked over to Sam and Dean's car. They both leaned against the trunk.

"So you wanted to ask questions. Ask them." Instead of speaking Dean opened up the trunk and showed her their weapons. "… And the point of showing me your nice scary weapons is…"

"What really happened the night your parents died?" asked Dean.

"Why ask me? You already know the answer." She said simply.

"How do you?" Sam stuttered.

"I'm a telepath boys. I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you that you knew the truth." She looked at them both solemnly. "You knew that magic exists."

She gave Sam a soft smile. "I'm sorry about Jessica. But rest assured that although your love was true there is another out in the world that is meant for you." Sam tried to question her but she silence him before he could. "No questions. Not now, but maybe later."

Sam started desperate to get her to speak with her. "But we were…."

"Sent here I know." She sighed. "I'll make you a deal. If you can get to my house before dawn I will speak with you. But I have business to attend to at the moment. I bid you both a fond farewell." Then she turned around and vanished into the night.

Sam and Dean stood in silence for a moment thinking over her challenge. "She didn't mean her house on Haven St. did she?" said Dean breaking the silence.

"No, she meant her home in the Forest."


	5. Into the Forest

**White Magic**

Chapter 5: Into the Forest

The silence in the car was almost thick enough to suffocate. The dirt road that led into the Forest seemed to no loner be kind and safe but was now menacing and dark. Finally as he parked the car Dean spoke, "What are we even doing here Sam?"

"I don't know."

Now Dean was upset. "Don't tell me that you have no idea why we are chasing this chick into some strange forest that is obviously magical. Why the hell are you doing this?"

"I don't know why Dean! Alright, I have no idea why I have to do this. All know is that I won't rest until I learn what I need to learn and Jezeasha Sparrow has the answers. So if you want to know why I am doing this now you know." With those last angry words Sam opened the door, got out of the car, slammed the door shut, and popped the trunk.

"Sam!" Dean hopped out of the car and hurried to the back end of the car. "Sam, you are not going into those woods alone."

"Well, it looks like I don't have a choice." Said Sam angrily as he loaded a shot gun and put extra ammunition into his pockets. With a sigh of frustration Dean grabbed a semi-automatic and some holy water.

Once they were ready they debated their best course of action. They decided, that since they had entered the forest at the southern end, that going north would be best. They took one last look at the forest's edge, and then plunged into the woods without hesitation.

The only thing they heard for several long minutes was silence. The forest almost seemed to know that they didn't belong. After 15 long minutes they came to a stream. The stream's gurgling was a welcome sound. Dean pulled out a flashlight and looked into the water. "What are you doing Dean?"

"Looking for signs of life." Within seconds he found a little school of Minos.

"Well, at least we know something lives here." Said Sam trying to stay positive.

They crossed the stream careful not to touch the water. They kept going. After another 15 minutes of silence they saw something. A light only a few yards way. It glowed warmly calling them to its light. The brothers looked at each other with a silent question. Dean gave Sam an it's-our-only-hope look which answered the question. They approached the light slowly and cautiously.

It was a lamppost.

"What the fuck is a lamppost doing in the middle of a forest?" Sam shrugged. Neither of them spoke the thought out loud but they were both grateful for the light.

After a moment spent studying the lamppost they moved on. After a moment it became apparent that the lamppost was where the silence ended. The sounds of hidden animals and the wind seemed to over whelm them after that deep silence. They were both unnerved at how loud the animals were even this late at night.

They were walking through trees when they suddenly came to a clearing. Not a large clearing but it was big enough that they could see the stars over head. In the middle of this clearing was a very strange thing indeed. It was a tree. But not just any tree. The tree was white, pure pearly white. But the oddest and most beautiful thing about this tree was its flowers. The only way to describe these flowers was that it looked like the stars had settled on this tree's branches. The glowed with a pure white light that lit up the clearing.

Acting on impulse Sam walked up to the tree and placed his hand on its trunk. It felt like the tree was reading him, judging if he was worthy to enter this wood. After a moment he felt the tree's approval and removed his hand. "Sammy?"

Sammy turned to his brother. "Touch it Dean."

"What?" Asked Dean shocked.

"Just do it Dean. We can't pass until you do." So with much hesitation Dean laid his hand on the tree trunk. He closed his eyes. He felt the tree sooth his nerves and open his mind. Then after another moment he also felt the tree's approval.

He removed his hand. He looked at his brother then back at the tree. He couldn't speak. He looked back at his brother. Yes, they both knew now that they needed to be here. They also knew that this forest was not out to get them.

They moved on with lighter spirits. The forest seemed lighter and the animal's sounds less threatening. They walked quietly taking in their surroundings. They had been walking for a while when the forest floor changed. It was no longer mossy and damp like most forest floors. Now the forest was covered in strange stones covered the ground. The larger stones seemed to have strange holes in them.

Dean went up to a stone to see what was in the holes. He gently laid his hand on the rock. He looked over at Sam and lightly rapped on the stone with his knuckles. A soft hollow echo sounded from it.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder." Dean whispered.

They kept walking. The stones got bigger and bigger. They came to a huge boulder in what they guessed was the middle of it all. Sam went up to this boulder and rapped on it with his knuckles. The echo this boulder made seemed to fill the entire rock zone.

Then one by one the stones began to light up. As they lit up a strange humming came from the stones. They as oddly as it started it stopped. All the light vanished. Both men released the breath they had been holding. Then the stones erupted.

What looked like the biggest lightning bugs ever seen erupted from every stone. They flew around San and Dean in swarms. The two brothers went back to back holding their arms over their heads. Them Sam realized what they were.

"Dean! They're fairies!" Sam yelled. And sure enough with closer inspection they could see that what looked like some big ass lightning bugs were really tiny men and women with glowing butterfly wings. They stared in amazement ant the tiny creatures. They could see now that they weren't attacking them. Sam and Dean tried to get a better look at the creatures but as soon as they did the fairies stopped swarming. As quickly as they started they stopped. They all flew back to their homes. A soft light came from every stone.

Sam and Dean turned to see what had sent the fairies back to their homes. When they turned around they laid their eyes on the most wondrous creature they had ever seen. They had heard of Griffins but only in tales like Alice in Wonderland and other children's tales. Let me tell you right now that those stories did not do this creature justice. The creature was a pure sunfilled gold from feathers to fur; its eyes were large and intelligent, and you could see the creature's muscle's move under his skin.

Then it spoke…

"Greetings, My name is Gold Feather. What are your names, pray tell." He spoke with a deep rich baritone with a thick English accent.

Dean couldn't speak so Sam did. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"I had hoped so. The Mistress of the Wood told me to find you and tell her how far you have gotten. She also told me to tell give you a message." He then pulled a roll of parchment from under his wing and handed it to Sam. "Fly true dear young ones. Make haste for her home. For many a marvel awaits you." With those final words he took off into the sky.

Dean finally found his voice. "Well, now we know why they have worked so hard to keep this place hidden."

"Yeah, I can see why they would want to see such magic hidden." Added Sam.

"You gonna read that or what?" asked Dean gesturing toward the parchment in Sam's hand.

Sam unrolled the parchment and read the not out loud.

"Dear Winchesters,

I hope Gold Feather found you soon enough he is getting sloppy, I must talk to him about that. I am sending you this note to warn you. A centaur is pregnant and near delivery. Centaurs are protective and do not like humans at all. Though they are magnificent creatures they are very racist. I am sending you a guide. He will guide you around the centaurs and no farther. He will leave you off at the best point for you to continue your journey. The first creature you meet which knows you name will lead you. I wish you speed and luck.

Yours Truly,

Jezeasha Sparrow"

"So she's sending us a guide to get around these centaurs?" Dean asked to be sure he heard correct.

"Yes,"

"Centaurs?"

"That's what it says."

"It's weird how I've seen all sorts of nasties and the idea of all this being real too is what's getting to me." Said Dean shaking his head.

They started off again. "Well, we were raised with the ideas of monsters not that fairy tales are real." Reasoned Sam.

They kept walking in silence. They looked more carefully at the tees and the bushes. If they looked carefully they would see a strange bird every once and a while or a creature that sort of looked like rat. They neared another stream, this one was bigger. They stopped for a minute to rest their feet.

"How long have we been walking?" Sam asked.

"I don't know for sure but my guess would be about 2 to 3 hours."

"You're running out of time." Said a voice. They jumped up reaching for their weapons. "Calm down boys. The Mistress of the Wood sent me. Sam and Dean Winchester right?"

They looked at the owner of the voice lost for words. It was a fox. A real red fur, bushy tailed fox. "Um, yes that's us." Said Sam uncertainly.


	6. The House in the Woods

**White Magic**

Chapter 6: The House in the Woods

"Sam and Dean Winchester the Mistress of the Wood has sent me to guide you around the danger of the centaurs. My name is Theodore. But if you wish you can call me Tom… she does." Said the Fox.

The two brothers looked at each other. "Might as well." Said Sam uncertainly. The Fox gave them a smug grin and started off into the forest. Sick of silence Dean finally spoke.

"Why did she send you, Tom, and how do we know we can trust you?"

The Fox did not stop to answer; he merely spoke over his shoulder. "You can trust me because no one who is untrustworthy can live in this forest. The magic that lives in the trees and the creatures here make it impossible for anyone with evil intentions to enter.

"And the reason she chose me to guide you is because I am fast, I know the quickest ways to get to her home, and she also wanted you to meet an Animal. I have also run messages for her before and she knows I will not let her down. I have kids to feed and care for. I'm not going to do something that will land them in a landfill somewhere." Explained the Fox.

They walked for a while then the Fox stopped. "Is this the end?" asked Dean confused; the Fox had stopped quiet suddenly.

"No, no," Said the Fox with a shake of his head. "This is just a fork in my path."

"What path?" Said Dean looking around at the untamed forest around them.

"You can't see it but I can." The Fox sat down on his hunches. He lifted his paw and held up two fingers. "You have two choices." He pointed to his left. "That way is quicker and leads to a tunnel that goes under the mountains. I can only go with you 1/8 of the way through though. Or…" he pointed to his right. "I can take you this way. This way is slower but you can see the lay of the land. That way goes over the mountains. I can go half way with you that way and show you where you need to go next."

Tom sat patiently as they discussed their choices. "It sounds quicker to go to the tunnel." Said Dean.

"But we won't know where we are when we get out of it. Besides we still have 6 hours give or take a few. We can also get a better idea of what this place looks like." Argued Sam.

The Fox gave a fake cough. "There are also several creatures on those mountains that could really help you get to her home."

"What kind of creature?" asked Dean.

The Fox shook his head. "That I cannot tell you. But I can point you in the right direction. I know several creatures that would be more than willing to help you."

"That settles it then. We'll go right." Said Sam. Dean didn't bother to argue. The Fox was giving them a great hint and he wasn't macho enough to ignore it.

With another of those grins the Fox led them up a hill. The hill was a soft incline for a while then it became much steeper. By the time they got to the top both men were gasping for air. This didn't matter because as soon as they reached the top all breath was chased from them when they saw what was laid out before them.

The forest seemed to go on forever. The canopy of the trees was not only green but the further you looked the more colors you saw. Greens ranged from dark emeralds to silvery pale greens. Blues were the second most common. The most common blue was either the deep royal blue or the beautiful sky blue. These were not the only colors, do not be fooled, they could also see trees that were pink, purple, silver, and red to name a few. A few miles away they could see a waterfall. It fell from the side of a great cliff and created a great lake and river that sparkled in the moonlight. Not far beyond that they could see a great castle built into the tallest mountain. They now knew where they needed to go.

Tom gave them a minute to let it all sink in. Then getting impatient he said, "Common we have a lot of ground to cover and very little time to cover it with." Tom then turned and started walking along the top of the mountain.

"Wait shouldn't we go down?" asked Sam confused.

"No," Tom Pointed. With a closer look they could see many creatures moving about at the foot of the mountain. "That's where the centaur will give birth. More than just centaurs would await you down their. Most of them have no love of humans. You must come with me."

So without another word they started alone the mountain peeks. They had crossed three when tom suddenly led them a little ways down the mountain side. Before they could ask Tom where he was taking them he led them into a cave. It wasn't a really cozy cave but it wasn't littered with bones. It seemed to be empty. Then Tom shouted.

"Common Alastor wake up! The Mistress's friends need a ride!" Then in the back of the cave something big moved. It was a dragon. Both Sam and Dean jumped with surprise and reached for their weapons. "Calm down boys. This is Alastor. He's a close friend of the Mistress."

They dragon looked at them for a minute. "Pleased to meet you gentlemen, I am guessing you need a ride."

"Yeah, that would really help." Said Sam.

"Alright then," The dragon got up stretched and lead then out of the cave. He knelt down for them to get on his back. "Get on up. Just behind the wing joints. Ok, that's good. Now how much time do you have to get to her home?"

"Till dawn." Answered Dean.

"Good, we still have an hour. I don't have to rush." And with that comment he leapt into the air. Dean grabbed onto one of the dragons spines in fear. He didn't like flying. But Sam was enjoying himself. He liked the feel of the wind in his face. He watched as they passed over the waterfall. He looked into the lake and saw several creatures swimming in its clear water. Within minutes they landed. The dragon let them off at the front door.

"Alright, I'll just be going now. I've got a baby centaur to bless." He gave the two brothers one last look then jumped back into the air. They watched him leave.

Once he was out of sight they turned to the large front door. It was solid wood. Their was a carving in the door. It read:

"Beware travelers of what lies within,

It will not take kindly to those whose souls are filled with sin.

But a great reward to those of pure spirit,

But first you must find it."

"Oh, isn't that cheerful." Said Dean. Sam shot him a swift glare. Them he opened to door. He had expected the door to be heavy but it wasn't. Infact it opened easily on its hinges. They walked into the entrance hall. It was dark. Then the door slammed shut. The lights awoke in their holders. Torches lines the walls and a great chandelier hung above their heads. But the oddest thing in the room was what was on the floor. At first they thought it was just a compass. But then they saw that where north, south, east, and west should have been sat the symbols for fire, water, air, and earth.

A noise that sounded like footsteps drew their attention to the grand staircase. They walked to it slowly. They took the steps one at a time. When they finally reached the top they found that they at 3 choices of where to go. Straight ahead looked like a ballroom, right lead up a flight of stairs, and left went down a flight of stairs.

"Up, up, and away?" suggested Dean uneasily. So the two brothers carefully walked up the flight of steps. The first several floors seemed to lead to dormlike rooms. Then on the sixth floor they found something odd. It was a library. A very big library. A warm fire was crackling in the fireplace. A table was right in front of the fire. Books and maps covered every inch of the table's surface. The books titles read things like _A Guide to Dragons: A Dragonkeeper's Guide_, _Are Myths Real?_, and _Time Portals: Where They May Lead You._ Then Sam spotted something odd. On the tallest stack of books a book was open. Sam walked up to it and read the title out loud. "_What is Fate? Can You Control Yours?_"

"Very interesting book." They both spun around. Jezzie stood between two of the largest shelves. "Touches on some very interesting points. Are we in control? Or are our lives already mapped out for us?"


	7. Fate

Author: AAAHHHHH! I'm sooo sorry! I've been working on my own story and I haven't had time for my fanfics. But I'm stating back up again. This story may take awhile to finish… but it's gonna be crazy. I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs: I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back. I love you all and I hope you keep reviewing!

Warning: Spelling mistakes and Foreshadowing. Future sextual content...

**White Magic**

Chapter 7: Fate

"What the hell is going?" asked Dean angrily.

"Fate," was her answer. She walked to the table. "No one can really know the meaning behind Sam's dreams or what the stars told the creatures of the forest. All I know is that you are meant to be here."

"Not a very good explanation," said Sam getting annoyed.

"Yes it is. If you think about it," She gave them a small smile. She walked around the table and over to a window. She looked out over the landscape. A dreamy expression crosses her face. "Your journey is just beginning. I am here to help you in any way I can,"

"Really, then what killed our mom?" asked Dean getting upset.

Jez laughed softly. "Oh, no. Good try though. I cannot help you with that."

"Why not?" Asked Sam.

"Because I cannot. The rules of magic are more complicated than you think," She said cryptically.

Dean was getting frustrated, "How the hell will that help us?"

Jez answered calmly, "I don't know. I won't pretend to have all the answers. I know most of them. But not all." She turned back to face them, "Do you believe in magic?"

"Of course," Said Sam confused.

Jez laughed softly. "No, you know it exists."

"So? It's the same thing," said Dean getting angry.

"Oh no, Winchester, they are very different things. I believe. You know…" She started to walk toward them. "…And until you believe…" She stopped next to Sam and the book, "… You won't be able to stop him,"

"Who?" Sam felt excited. She knew something! She could help them catch Jessica's killer!

"That is another story for another day," She them turned and to walk out of the library. She stopped at the door and turned back to them, "Two of the guest rooms have been fixed up for you, your car is being watched over, and you bags have been taken up to your rooms." She left.

Dean looked at Sam, "Can't one of your dreams be simple?"

**What do you think? I'm sorry this is short. I'm trying to make them longer. I'm going to Disney in a few days so it may be a while till I get back to writing. But I'll do my best. **

**Fun Fact: this story has barely started **


	8. Magical Rooms and Paintings

WARNING: Spelling mistakes and foreshadowing... Sextual suggestion ish...

White Magic

Chapter 8: Magical Rooms & Paintings

The rooms were nice. They were made of stone the way castles are supposed to. Not dark and gray. They were warm and a sandy brown color. A large bed was pushed against the far wall. The bed was covered in velvets and furs. A huge window made up the outside wall. Sam walked over to the window. The view was fantastic! He could see most or all of the forest. He put his hand up to lean against the glass. His hand reached out into thin air. He took a step back quickly. Then slowly he moved forward. He reached outside. The wind hit his hand hard. He pulled it back. The wind had been cool almost cold but the room was warm and cozy.

He was about to investigate more when his brother came in. "This place is so freaky," he muttered to himself. He saw Sam, "What are you doing?"

"Look at this," Dean walked over and Sam showed him the window. He was as shocked as Sam. "What do you think is causing that?"

"And why is it like that?" Said Sam more to himself than to Dean.

"Hey, wait a second. My room doesn't have a window like this," Said Dean indignantly.

"Guess that's something else to ask Jez about," Said Sam with a smile.

"Maybe you don't need to speak to Jez," The two boys wiped around. Vicky was standing in the doorway. "Which of you has this room?"

"Um… I do…" Answered San uncertain.

"Huh," She said to herself. Then they noticed her clothes. She wore a dark scarlet tunic, dark black pants, huge combat boots, and more weapons than the brothers had. The two brothers were very shocked and confused.

"So when are we going to be able to speak to Jez?" asked Sam anxiously. He didn't know why he was so eager to speak with her. Maybe it was something to do with the room.

Vicky laughed softly to herself. "She's busy visiting the newest arrival to the Forest. She also has a lot of work to do. She will be able to speak with you in the morning. She told the to tell you to stay nearby,"

"What does that mean?" asked Dean. HE didn't like anyone telling him to stay anywhere.

"It means that you shouldn't wander. Also as a general rule, if a door is locked that means you aren't welcome. This usually means that you would die if you entered. This rule is put up for your safety,"

"Sweetheart," Said Dean smugly, "Wecan take out anything in this place,"

"No you can't," Then she was gone.

They both stood still for a moment. Then Dean spoke, "Do you think we should listen to her?"

Sam was looking out the window, "For now I think that would be a good idea," Dean looked out to see what Sam had seen. Not far away a huge clearing was filled with creatures. Several strange animals flew through the sky overhead and music could be heard.

Both the brothers stepped away from the window quickly, "What do you think we should do?" Asked Sam clearly worried.

"I think we should take a closer look at this room,"

They spent the next few minutes looking around the room. They found a huge marble bath and bottles filled with every kind of soap you can imagine. They then looked at the furniture in what looked like a sitting room. The furniture was lush and had a homey feel to it. A large screen TV was set into the wall. The bookshelves in the room were filled with many books. Sam wouldn't have minded taking some of these books with him. He was looking at the last bookshelf when he noticed something…

"Hey Dean,"

"What?" Dean came to stand beside his brother. The look on his brother's face had him worried and confused. Awe, wonder, and shock are not a preferred combination. When he looked up at what Sam was looking at it all made sense.

A huge painting covered the walls and ceiling. The walls were covered with paintings of wondrous creatures that seemed to be from a dream and a forest of indescribable beauty. The ceiling was covered in paintings of dragon and other great flying beasts. The mix of colors and magic seemed to make the paintings come alive.

Sam left Dean to finish ogling the sitting room. The tension in that room was almost too much for him. He didn't know why. But he just needed to be out of that room for a moment. He sat on the huge bed. He took a deep breath. Then he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Thoughts raced through his head. Why were they here? What did Jez want? And how could all have this existed without them knowing? Then with a sigh he opened his eyes.

A painting was on the ceiling above his bed. At first glance it looked like a great white dragon in flight. Then he saw the entire painting. A beautiful white creature with great white dragon wings filled the ceiling. As he looked closer he saw it was a woman. Beautiful blond hair fell down her back. The light coming from her was so great Sam could not make out the rest of her body. He mouth was open and she was singing to the heavens. Sam stared at the picture in awe.

"Sam?" He brother came into the room. Dean was surprised at the look on his brother's face. He seemed enchanted or something. "Sam?"

Then Sam snapped out of his trance thingy. "Wh - What?"

"Sam? You ok bud?"

"Um… Yeah," Dean shrugged and turned to leave. "It's getting late. We should get some sleep. God only knows what's gonna happen next,"

Dean left Sam to himself. Sam laid back onto the bed. He looked up at the painting. He had never seen anything so beautiful before. He could almost hear her singing. He didn't know why he didn't tell Dean. He probably should have. But he didn't.

He got up and got dressed for bed. He wrapped himself in the furs and velvets. Suddenly he got the thought that this was not the kind of bed you sleep in alone. Then before he had time to think over this thought… he fell into a blissful dreamless sleep.

**So what do you think? 2 Chapters in 1 hour… I'm getting good at this… maybe I should make it 3 in 2 hours… hmm… Tell me what you think.**


	9. In the Morning

Author: All right girls. Here's the moment you have all dreamed of… I forgot to mention that Sam only went to bed in his boxers… just visualize that as you read the beginning of this chapter…

**White Magic**

Chapter 9:

When Sam woke up it took him a moment to realize where he was. Why was he so warm and comfortable? Was this fur? And why is it so bright in here? After a moment the grogginess disappeared and he remembered where he was. He then noticed that in his sleep he had managed to get tangled in the blankets. It took him a while to untangle from the nest of blankets. Once he got free he wished he was still in the warn cocoon. It was cooler out here. He got his clothes. Then he remembered the bath. That would help wake him up.

He then walked to the bath. The floor around his bed had been carpeted. He feared stepping onto the cold stone. He braced himself… and it wasn't as cold as he had expected. It was almost warm. He walked to the bath. The water was steaming and inviting. Sam quickly undressed and got into the warm water. As soon as he entered the bath he felt it… magic. Their was magic in the water. But it didn't bother him at all. That magic and the heat of the bath loosened the tense muscles of his back. He had no idea how tense he had been. It felt good to finally relax.

After he finished washing thick, fluffy towels appeared on the edge of the tub. Sam took one of the towels and dried off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his bed where he left his bag. He quickly dressed and went to find Dean.

Dean's room was a floor below Sam's. Sam wondered why Jez had done that. As soon as Sam entered the room he saw that his room was much nicer than Dean's. Dean's room was the same size. But magic did not seem to fill the air. Sam did not need to touch the water in Dean's tub to know it wasn't magical.

Sam entered the bedroom to find Dean still fast asleep. Sam smiled. Dean missed a lot of sleep driving everywhere. Looks like he was finally catching up. Sam felt guilty as he shook his brother awake.

"5 more minutes…" mumbled Dean half awake.

"Dean wake up!" Said Sam much more forcefully. Dean suddenly sat bolt upright. "Where are we?"

"In the Castle in the Forest. Jez's house. Remember?" Answered Sam uncertainly.

"It's ok Sam. I remember now," Dean rubbed his forehead.

"You alright?"

Then suddenly Dean snapped back to his old self, "No, I'm staving,"

Sam looked around dean's room as he got dressed. The paintings on the walls looked younger and less extravagant. He wondered why Jez had put him in that room. Now that he saw Dean's room he wondered whom that room originally belonged to.

"Come on little bro. Let's see what kind of food they serve here," Then the two brothers left the room. Little did they know their lives were about to change drastically.

**Hmm… Should I make it 4 in 2 hours… this chap took less time than I expected… Hmm… continue or not to continue that is the question… **


	10. Lilly

Author: WOOO! I'm back. I needed to recuperate after the band and the choir trips. But I'm back!

Warning: …um… nothing too bad in this chapter…

**White Magic**

Chapter 10: Lilly

Sam and Dean walked back toward the library. "Any idea where the kitchen is?" asked Dean.

"I can help you," said a small voice. The two brothers looked around. They couldn't see anyone.

"Who are you?" asked Sam improvising.

"My name's Lilly," said the small voice.

"Umm… where are you?" asked Dean.

"I'm right here," then a small creature flew up in front of the brothers. She was about 6 inches tall and was dressed in a blue dress thing.

"Hello Lilly," Said Sam trying to be polite. The little creature giggled. Then she flew up and sat on Sam's shoulder. "I'm a pixy if you're wondering,"

"Oh of course," said Dean sarcastically, "Do you know where we can get something to eat?"

"Oh, yes, in the Dinning Hall. Follow me," Then the little creature jumped off Sam's shoulder and flew off down the hallway. The brothers hurried after her. She led them down what looked like a back hallway. The she led them down a back staircase. They could see the lake from the windows. When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs they heard it. Music.

"Um… what is that?" asked Sam uneasy.

"That's just the dancers. They are getting ready for the next term,"

"The next what?" asked Dean confused.

"Next term. Didn't the Lady tell you? This castle isn't just a haven for magical creatures it is also a school. There are many magical schools all over the world, but they don't let everyone in. Those who aren't accepted to those schools can come here," explained the pixy.

"So this is a school of rejects?" asked Dean.

"A cruel way of putting it, but yes," Then they turned a corner and found themselves back in the Grand Hall. The Hall looked even more magnificent in daylight. A few creatures were hurrying to and fro across the Hall. But aside from them the Hall was empty.

"Where is everyone?" asked Sam.

"The centaur was born late last night. Everyone is either still celebrating or sleeping off late night's festivities,"

The pixy led them across the room and through the great double doors. The Dinning Hall was magnificent. Paintings and carvings covered the walls and ceiling. Over a dozen tables packed the room. The tables were covered in every kind of breakfast food imaginable. Creatures of all kinds were seated at the tables. A Bear was eating honey covered pancakes with a Stag eating a salad.

"You can eat anything you wish. But I suggest you stay away from the far left table. That table is for demons, vampires, and anything that eats insects," Sam felt is empty stomach turn at the idea.

"Wait… I thought Tom said only good creatures can enter the wood," said Dean suddenly on alert.

"This is the Castle. Not the wood. Also, this castle is often used to mediate disputes between species. It would be unfair to not consider the demons when they also use this castle," Then she looked back at them, "I know you have had bad encounters with demons but all I ask is that you keep that to yourselves,"

She flew to one of the tables and settled on one of the jugs of orange juice. Sam and Dean sat down and started to eat. The food was delicious. But after a few minutes of silence he couldn't take it anymore. So Sam asked the question that had been bothering him., "Who choose are rooms?"

"What?" asked Lilly unprepared.

"Who choose are rooms? My room is bigger than Deans,"

"Yeah I noticed that too," said Dean remembering.

"The Castle chooses your rooms," said Lilly matter of factly.

"Come again?" asked Sam confused.

"The Castle chooses. The Castle has a mind of it own. It locks the doors you should not enter and unlocks those that are safe. Jez can control it if she wants but the Castle usually controls itself,"

"But how?" asked Sam curious.

"I'm not important enough to know. You should ask Jez. She knows for sure,"

"But why would it separate us like that?" asked Dean.

"I don't know. It could be anything. Jez may know. But she may not," suddenly a bell sounded from above. Lilly shot into the air, "Oh no! Oh no! Is it that time already! Oh no! I must be gone. It is my turn in the kitchens. I must leave you. Good luck!"

Then the brothers watched in shock as the little creature hurried away. "That was odd," muttered Dean.


	11. Fighting & Memories

**Author: **Hi guys! I'm back. Just so you know this story happens after the season finally. It just works better that way. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Once again… If I was the owner of Supernatural why would i be posting this on fanfiction! Logic people…

**White Magic**

Chapter 11: Fights & Memories

Sam and Dean were led into the Castle's Gardens. The gardens were beautiful. Even macho Dean couldn't deny it. Flowers of all kinds filled the garden. A small glowing fence separated a nursery from the rest of the garden. They could see small white trees with stars in the branches. Just like the tree from the forest.

Once they past that nursery they came to a pool. When they looked inside they saw rows of strange underwater plants… Plants that really shouldn't have existed. One looked like a pile of mush, another looked like a maple tree. "This place is just full of surprises," muttered Dean under his breath.

Soft laughter came from the other side of the pool. "That's the point," They looked up to see Jez standing under an ordinary looking tree. She was dressed in a silver robe. She looked like a goddess. Sam and Dean walked over to her. They stopped in front of her in the shade of the tree. "What's special about this tree?"

Sam and Dean both looked up. Dean spotted it at once. "The fruit,"

"What about the fruit?"

"They're like nothing I've ever seen before. Like apples only pure red and heart shaped," said Dean.

"Yes, the fruit is very special. But there is something else," She looked pointedly at Sam. Sam looked back up at the fruit. He looked the tree over top to bottom till he spotted it.

He pointed, "The tree sap,"

"Correct," Jez then reached up and picked a fruit. Then she ran her finger through a sappy part of the tree trunk. She held both hands up to them, "Which one is more deadly?"

"The sap," said Dean automatically.

"Why?"

"Umm…" Dean looked unsure of what to say. "Well, um, usually the deadly things are the last things you expect,"

She nodded, "That is usually true. But you missed something…" She looked at Sam again.

Sam thought for a moment. He was very confused. He thought the same thing as Dean. Over the years they had learned that the deadly thing was the last thing you expected. But maybe… "You didn't say who it was deadly to,"

"Correct,"

"What?" Said Dean getting mad. Why was this bitch favoring Sam?

"The tree's sap is very poisonous to most creatures. If you don't have fur just rubbing against it can kill you," In two quick steps she moved forward and laid the hand with sap on it on Sam's face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Dean. He jumped forward and pulled Jez off his baby brother. "SAMMY!"

"I'm ok Dean," said Sam. He opened his eyes.

"Holy shit!" said Dean. Sam's left eye, the eye Jez had touched, was now a dark blue. One brown eye, one blue eye. Dean wiped around to face Jez, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. It was the sap,"

"I know it was the sap but what did it do?"

"Improved his vision," Dean was speechless, "The sap is deadly to everything except humans, elves, phoenixes, mages, and ancients. The sap heals these creatures of any flaws… well… except for the ancients. They have no flaws,"

"But I have 20/20 vision," said Sam from the ground. (Dean has accidentally knocked him to the ground when he pulled Jez off him.)

"Yes, but now you'll be able to see more. You may receive night vision or you may be able to see creatures invisible to the human eye. You won't be able to tell if you have the latter here. Everyone can see everything here,"

"So that means the apple is the deadly one," said Sam.

"Yes, this apple, or I should say this apple's ancestor, will kill every human at some point in time," She laid her hand on the tree's trunk.

"How is that possible?" asked Dean confused.

"Adam and Eve," whispered Sam. Jez nodded.

"Hold up," said Dean, "Are you trying to tell me that this tree--"

"Yes, Dean, I am,"

"But that's impossible!"

"Impossible like demons right?" said Jez.

"She does have a point here Dean," said Sam.

"How can you take all of this in so calmly!" Yelled Dean wiping around t face his brother, "This little bitch comes into our lives and flips everything upside down, and you don't care!"

"Well, maybe I'm glad to see some good magic for a change!" yelled Sam now getting angry.

"Dad would be so pissed at us for staying here! These creatures are our mortal enemies!" yelled Dean.

"I'm sorry you think that way Dean," said Jez calmly from the tree.

"You stay out of this bitch!" Yelled Dean. Jez put her hands up in surrender. "Sam if you want to find Dad this isn't the answer! We aren't going to find him here!"

"I know! But maybe this isn't about Dad. Maybe I hope they can help me control my powers. Maybe I hope that there is an answer to our problems in that huge library. Ever think of that?" Yelled Sam.

Dean was getting more angry at his little brother every second, "Oh, so that's what this is about! I should have known it was about you! It's always about you! Always! You never think of me or Dad!"

"You're wrong Dean! I think of you all the time. If I can't control this…"

"Then you'll deal with it. You don't need help from these things," A snort of offense came from the tree, "I told you to shut up!"

She raised her hands in surrender again, "Just don't let _anything_ else hear that. That may hurt you. They don't appreciate being called things,"

Dean ignored her, "Sammy, you don't need help from these people. We can help you. We look out for each other. That's what families do,"

"But can you keep me safe from myself?" asked Sam quietly.

Dean stared at Sam. "What--"

"Dean, I don't want to hurt you or Dad. If I get mad enough I could throw you through a wall. Just think Dean. If I can learn to control this we'd have the upper hand. It won't just come and go. I could use it to our advantage. The demon knows I don't know how to control this. But if I learn how we could catch him by surprise," explained Sam.

"We don't have the Colt anymore Sam. Your powers aren't gonna change that. We need to find another way to beat this thing,"

"Maybe they could help us!"

"Sam get it through your thick head! We don't need their help! We can take care of ourselves. We always have!" Dean was now struggling to control the urge to strangle his little brother.

"Dean, when have we dealt with this? This is something we need help with,"

Dean turned his back to his brother. He couldn't take this. Why was Sam being like this? Why did he want help from creatures that would have no problem killing them? "Sam we don't need them," Sam just stared at his brother's back. Then he turned his gaze to Jez. She was still leaning against the tree. He turned back to Dean. Dean had seen him looking at Jez. "Now I understand,"

"DEAN!" Dean was walking away. Sam started to go after him.

"No, Sam. Let him go," said Jez. She walked toward him.

"But--"

"Sam, he needs to wrap his head around this. You wanting our help don't help anything. He doesn't want to make a deal with the devil,"

"You're no the devil,"

"He thinks so. I don't blame him. In a matter of hours I've got you on my side. He needs to calm down,"

"You're right," Sam watched is silence as his brother walked away.

۞

Dean didn't know what to do. This place, these things didn't make sense to him. Magic was bad. Anything not human was bad. Then they came here and everything changed. And Sammy wanted to stay here with that evil little bitch.

There was something odd about her. He just couldn't put his finger on it. But he was sure that she wasn't human. No way could she be human. No human could have all of these creatures under their thumb. She must be using magic. She must be controlling these creatures.

This created another problem. If she is controlling them then escaping would be nearly impossible. Even the animals are on her side. They could not leave.

But he had to get Sammy out of here.

Ever since they lost the Colt Sam had been acting differently. Their Dad had gone off in search for something else like the Colt. He had said that they could cover more ground if they split up. They hadn't seen or heard from him in months.

Now they were stuck. If only they had kept the Colt and killed the demon…

_About an hour after the crash Dean comes back to consciousness. Someone is standing outside the car watching him. Two yellow eyes looked back at him. The creature laughed and held the Colt up for him to see. _

"_Only one bullet left. Wouldn't have done much good anyway," They he turned and walked away. _

"_No!" Dean yelled as loud as he could. He struggled out of the car. He felt for Sam and Dad's pulse. They were both still alive. He had to get help. He staggered out onto the road. He fell to his knees. As he was about to black out again a car's headlights came into view. The car stopped and someone hurried over to him, "Save them," _

_Then he blacked out. _

"_Don't worry Dean. They'll be fine," Said Jez as she pulled out her call phone. _

"_911, what's your emergency?" said a cool female voice. _

"_I'm on I 19. There's been an accident. A semi hit a car. The Driver of the semi is dead but the 3 men in the car are amazingly still alive," _

"_Where are you on I 19 miss?" _

"_Just past the Philadelphia exit," _

"_The ambulance is on its way," _

"_Thank you," then she hung up. She looked down at Dean. She dragged him to the side of the road. Then she pulled Sam and John out of the car and next to Dean. She got in her car and parked it in the middle of the road. "They won't miss that," _

_Then a medium sized dragon landed on the street. She climbed onto its back and flew away. _

**Hey guys… could you please review. The** **story stats** **say that a lot of people have read this story. But I've only gotten like 3 reviews. Tell me what you think! I need feedback. Positive preferred but I'll gladly take criticisms. **


	12. The Beginning

**Author: **Woot! Another chapter! And 2 reviews! Wooo! It's a good day! … A little hot… but a good day!

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Supernatural. If I did why would I be writing on fanfiction!

**White Magic**

Chapter 12: The Beginning

Sammy stood in his room looking out of his window. The Forest was beautiful tonight. The moon was casting a silvery glow over the land. But Sam didn't notice this. He was too busy worrying about his brother. Why had he freaked out like that? Why did he want to get out of here so badly?

After Dean had left Jez took him up to the library. Jez sat him down in one of the large armchairs and started to teach him how to use his powers. By the time the sunset Sam could now access his telekinesis whenever he needed it. They would have gotten farther but Sam was still worrying about Dean.

Now Sam was in his room looking out over the Forest wondering what to do. He still hadn't gotten anywhere when he heard the door to his room open. He turned around.

"Still mad at me?" Sam asked his brother before turning back to the window.

"I, umm…" Dean didn't know what to say. What if she put him under a spell?

Sam looked back at his brother, "Dean you ok?"

"Yeah, umm… Sam we need to get out of here,"

"Why?" asked Sam confused. Aside from their fight everything was fine here.

"Something just isn't right Sam. That girl is definitely not human,"

"I know,"

Dean was shocked by this answer, "Then why do you trust her over me?"

"Is that what this is about? You think I trust her over you? Dean that's ridiculous!"

"Sam, don't you see? What happened in the garden, that was a test. What ever the test was you passed,"

"Why is this a bad thing?"

Dean was shocked. Couldn't he see? "She's not human Sam! Something that looks human but isn't is usually bad news!"

"Since when?"

"Since always! Have you forgotten that we are hunters? We hunt and kill things like her!"

"No, Dean, You're the one confused. We hunt evil. Not everything that has magic,"

"Same difference! Everything with magic is evil!"

Silence. Then Sam spoke quietly, "Then I guess I'm evil aren't I?"

"Sam, no, that's not what I meant,"

"Well, that's what it sounded like!" Suddenly a chair near Dean exploded. "Just get out Dean!"

Dean ran for the door. Sam leaned against the window frame, "Before I hurt you,"

۞

Dean was back in his room. Something had happened to Sam. Why had he done that? His baby brother Sammy had nearly killed him. Why? What was going on? Dean paced back and forth. He didn't know what to do. After a while he decided there was no other option.

He went into his bag and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed. The phone rang 3 times. He was sure his father was going to ignore him when he picked up, "John Winchester,"

"Dad it's me, Dean,"

"Dean? Is everything alright?"

"I don't know…"

"Dean tell me everything,"

۞

Sam sat in his room with his head in his hands. "I can't believe I just did that,"

"Well, you did it. You must believe it," he looked up. Jez stood just inside his doorway, "I mean, if you did something it is obviously believeable. Did you see yourself do it?"

"Yes,"

She walked over to him and sat down next to him, "Then why don't you believe it?"

"Because it just happened. I didn't mean to…"

"Oh, I see, but there must be a reason for it. Don't worry,"

"Don't worry? What the hell are you talking about? I just attacked my brother!"

"Oh, I see. Were you mad at him?"

"Yes,"

"There's your answer,"

"What?"

"Fate decided that I should teach you how to access your powers so you could almost attack your brother. Genius. Why didn't you tell me you were so smart?"

"What are you going on about?"

"Fate," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What does Fate have to do with this?"

"Everything! What do they teach in schools these days?" Jez got up and continued to explain things to a very confused Sam, "Fate led you here to my house. Fate wanted me to teach you how to access your powers by using anger so you would attack your brother,"

"But what would that do?"

"I have no idea. You need to ask her," Jez walked over to the bookshelf and looked over the books.

"You act like this is normal…"

"But it is. You humans just pretend everything is a _coincidence_. Well, newsflash! There's no such thing as a _coincidence_. No such thing! Everything and anything happens for a reason! What the reason is you may not understand but there is one. Always,"

"So you're saying that there is a reason for me attacking my brother?"

"Yes,"

"What kind of reason could possibly--"

"Who knows? Maybe you'll find the Colt. Maybe you'll find something better. Maybe your brother and your Dad need to teem up to hunt nasties while you stay ere to train. Maybe you need to stay here so the demon doesn't get you. Maybe I need to teach you something…"

۞

Dean walked quietly through the Castle's hallways. He hadn't come across anything yet and he hoped it would stay that way. Finally, after about a hour he found it. His car. His beautiful car. The keys were in the ignition. He got in and turned on the motor. It hummed to life as it always did. He pulled out of the Castle and onto a dirt road. After about and hour of uneventful driving he passed over a bridge and onto pavement. He was home free.

He pulled out his phone and called his father, "I'm out. But Sammy's still back there,"

"Don't worry Dean. I'm on my way. Find a hotel and call me when you get a room. I'll meet you there,"

"Have any answers yet?"

"Not many. But I should have more by the time I get there,"


	13. Nightmares

**White Magic**

Chapter 13: Nightmares

Dean pulled into the Holiday Inn at about 3 am. It was the only hotel on this side of town still open. He parked his car and hurried inside. The desk clerk looked about ready to fall asleep.

"Hello?" The clerk jerked awake. "I'd like a room,"

The clerk yawned but turned to his computer. "One bed?"

"Two actually. My father should be coming soon…"

"How can I identify him?" Dean handed him a picture.

"He's a little older now but that's him,"

The clerk got out a key, "Ok, room 3528 is open. You need a wake up call?"

"No, I'll be fine," Dean then took his key and hurried to his room.

As soon as he got in he locked the door. Then he threw his bag onto one of the beds. He sat down on the other bed and put his head in his hands. How could he leave Sam back there? He should have brought Sam with him. Sam would have fought him. But Dean still should have tried.

Dean sighed. Then he got up and got out his phone. He called his Dad.

"Dean?"

"Yeah it's me,"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the Holiday Inn just off Route 276. The clerk knows to let you in,"

"Good boy," Dean didn't reply, "Dean you couldn't have saved him. He would have fought you. He may have even gone to her for help,"

"I know. But I can't help but feel that I could have got him outta there,"

"Dean, it's better that you left him. Now try and get some sleep. I should get there by morning," then John hung up. Dean threw his phone back into his bag and lay down. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

۞

Jez sat in her room thinking over the night's events. Sam and Dean had fought. Later Dean went to Sam to convince him to leave. Sam didn't want to go. Sam and Dean got into another fight and Sam almost killed Dean. Now Dean has left the Castle to get help from his Dad. Sam didn't know about that last part. Jez had convinced him to go to sleep. Now John Winchester was searching for information on her and the Castle. Wasn't life just dandy?

"What am I gonna do?" Jez asked the ceiling. It had never given her an answer but, hey, you never know. Maybe one day it will decide to answer her. She paced back and forth. "Damn it Fate. What are you trying to do?"

"Help you," Whispered the wind. But Jez knew that this wasn't the wind. She stopped and listened intently. It said nothing more.

After a moment she relaxed, "Help me with what?"

"Reward," was the wind's reply.

۞

Several hours later Jez fell into bed, her room and bed were like Sam's only bigger. She had spent the last few hours reading the stars, tarot, and many other means of fortune telling. But none of them helped. Finally, after giving up she decided she should get some sleep. But she knew it would not be a sound sleep. She always had nightmares on nights like these…

"_Jezzie girl, you wanna help Daddy cook dinner?" _

"_Yes!" Replied the little 8-year-old Jez. With a squeal Jez's father lifted her up onto his shoulders. _

"_Do you think you can help me from up there?" _

"_No silly!" replied little Jez. _

"_Well then, I guess you need to come down then!" Her father bounced her on his shoulders then reached up and swung her down. Jez gave a squeal of excitement. Once she was on the ground she clapped her hands in excitement. _

" '_Gen, 'gen!" She yelled happily._

"_No sweetheart. We need to cook dinner. But you can help me with that right?" _

"_Yes Daddy!" She then ran into the kitchen. Her dad pulled over a stool for her to stand on. "What we making Daddy?" _

"_Spaghetti and meatballs," For a few minutes the two worked happily on their dinner. The pot of water was boiling and it was time to put the noodles in, "You want to do it sweety?" _

"_Yes, please!" said the excited little girl. _

"_Stu you're getting her too excited," called Jez's mother from the living room. _

"_What's so bad about being excited about cooking?" replied her father with a grin. Her mother just laughed and shook her head. _

_Suddenly their came a knock on the kitchen door, "I'll get it. It's probably Jeff," _

_But it wasn't… _

_Jez was stirring the pot when it happened. "Hel--" Then her father screamed as the creature lunged at him and tore him to pieces. _

"_Daddy!" screamed little Jez. The creature looked up at her and licked its lips. Huge fangs filled its mouth, that's all she remembered. Then it lunged at her. Before it hit her Jez hit the creature with the pot full of boiling noodles. The creature screamed in agony. _

_Jez ran into the living room. Her mother had grabbed her little sister and the phone by the time she got in there. They ran and hid in their parent's room. As her mother locked the door the creature slammed into it with a loud thud. He mother quickly dialed 911. _

"_911 Wha--"_

"_Help us! This thing is attacking us! It's killed my husband!"_

"_Where do you live ma'am?" Her mother told them our address. As she finished the creature burst into the room. She pushed the two children back into the corner and met the creature's attack. "You won't get my girls!" _

_She put up a fight. But it didn't last long. The creature threw her dead body aside like a rage doll. Jez held 5 year old Emmy to her chest. The creature lunged forward. Jez tried to shield her sister but it wasn't enough. The creature ripped Emmy from her arms as the police burst into the house. The creature yelled and jumped out of the nearest window. It ran off into the woods. A few officers ran after it. _

_Jez ran to the nearest officer. He picked her up and carried her from the house. He wanted to get her out of there as soon as possible. But Jez still heard one officer say, "They were cooking dinner…" _

Jez jerked awake. Sweat and tears had soaked her bed. She got out of bed. Dawn was still a few hours off. Why did these massive dreams take such short time? She wondered. Why can't I have nightmares like the ones in movies and books? I have the nightmare and I wake up and it's morning. No such luck…

۞

At the same time Jez jerked awake, Sam woke up a floor below. "Oh my God," he whispered.

**Yes, I know I said she was twelve when this happened. The bartender was off by a few years. The point is that Jez grew up quickly after this and no longer looked like a child. **


	14. Running

**White Magic**

Chapter 14: Running

_BANG! A magical bomb hidden under the Basket Ball trophy exploded. Young 15 year old Sam watched in horror as the Basket Ball teem and the nearest students were turned to dust. But the most terrible was still to come. _

"_DADDY!" Yelled Erica as she ran toward the stage. _

"_NO! Erica get away from there!" yelled Sam frantically. He understood why his girlfriend would run to see if her father was ok, but he needed to get her out of here. A demon was coming. _

_Sam ran after his girl. Sam was bigger than her but she had the athletic genetics. He was about to catch her when his brother grabbed him from behind. "What the hell are you doing? Get out of here!" _

"_ERICA!" Yelled Sam as his big brother pushed him away from her. He fell to the ground with the force of his brother's push. He was about to get up when the second explosion took place. Sam watched in horror as Erica disintegrated. "ERICA!" _

_But it was too late… she was gone…_

Sam woke with a start. The memory was old but it still hurt. Loosing his first love to a demon trying to get into our world isn't something everyone experiences. Sam should have fell strongly into hunting but instead he shied away from it. Maybe if he had Jessica would still be alive…

Whoa… wait. Why was he remembering this now? That had been years ago. He put it behind him. Why was the memory back to haunt him? He sat in silence thinking this over.

Then suddenly the door to his room burst open and Jez charged into the room, "What the hell was that about?"

"Urrmm…" said Sam speechless.

"Did you have my nightmare too? Because I sure as hell got yours,"

"I umm yes,"

"Why the hell are they doing this to me?" yelled Jez stomping to the window, "What have I done to them?" Sam didn't know what to say, "Nothing that's what I did. No correction. I was born. That's why they are doing this to me!"

"Who's doing what to you?"

"Fate, God, Death name any biblical figure/mythical force. They are all trying to make my life hell!" She turned sharply back to Sam, "And don't try to be all sympathetic and say that not all of them hate me. That would be a lie I know for a fact several of them do hate me. They told me so,"

"Why would they hate you?"

"I'm neutral,"

"Well, there has to be other neutral creatures, beings,"

"No, not like I don't take sides. (I usually side with the good guys) They think I look at the conflict and choose what's best for my own personal agenda. But that's a lie I choose the side that's not trying to dominate the earth,"

"I wish I could do that…"

"What have almost everyone hate you?"

"No, choose what side I fight on. I always have to side with Dean and my Dad," Sam sounded slightly bitter.

"Oh, I sense back story," said Jez now calm. Sam looked at her confused. Jez noticed, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No! Its just you were super pissed two seconds ago and now you're calm…"

"Yeah, I do that. Drives people crazy,"

"Maybe that's why they don't like you,"

"Do you think I care? Life's more fun this way," Sam laughs, "What?"

"That's the last thing I would have expected a powerful person like yourself to say,"

"That's why they keep coming back," said Jez with a smile.

Sam laughed, "That could be why. You're also very powerful,"

"Really? I had no idea," said Jez sounding not too happy.

"What you don't like power?"

"Wasn't my choice…" Jez's eyes seemed to mist over as she remembered something, "But that's a story for another day…"

She gets up and starts to leave, "Wait? Where…"

"I'm off to breakfast. Fell free to join me," She leaves.

"Well… that was interesting…"

۞

Dean woke as his dad shook him awake, "Dean! We need to get out of here!"

"Why? It's here and we don't have any way of stopping it,"

"But what about Sam?" Said Dean now wide-awake.

"From what I've learned Sam is safer with Jez than he is with us. Besides it doesn't know we're here. If we leave quickly it may never know," Said John urgently.

"But what about--"

"Dean this is an order! We have to leave! Your brother will be fine," John then grabbed Dean's bag and headed out the door. Dean (having slept in his clothes) ran after him.


	15. Palaisir Ensoleille

**Hi guys! I'm gonna be crazy busy this summer but i promise to update! **

**White Magic**

Chapter 15: Palaisir Ensoleillé

John and Dean hurried to Dean's car. Dean got behind the wheel and John got shotgun, "Wait. Dad what happened to your truck?"

"The Bastard blew it up. I only just managed to escape,"

"Lucky us," Dean said as he started up the car, "So Dad where are we headed? Ohio or West Virginia?" His Dad didn't answer, "We are gonna stay nearby aren't we?"

"No son. We have to get far away. California maybe even Hawaii,"

"But Dad what about Sammy?" said Dean getting angry.

"He's safer here. Jez will take care of him,"

"How do you know--"

His father cut him off, "Missouri told me what she knew about Jez. Apparently she is very well known in the Underworld. Magical creatures either speak her name in praise or in terror. If the Demon goes after Sam while he is in her protection she will destroy him,"

"How does Missouri know all this?"

John shook his head, "She wouldn't say. Or rather she couldn't. All she told me was that Jez saved her when no one else could,"

"And this gives you the confidence to leave him with her?"

"No, it doesn't," said John sternly, "But we have to. We can't get him out of there and I don't want the Demon to find us,"

Dean just stared at the road jaw clenched, "Dean I know you don't like this. I don't like it either,"

"But it's the only way," finished Dean stiffly.

۞

Sam ran to the Dinning Hall. He found Jez sitting with Vicky, Andy, and Cercone. He hurried over, "Morning Sam," said Vicky brightly, "Sleep well?"

"Yes actually…"

"Then why are you so rushed?" asked Andy calmly.

"It's my brother--"

"He's missing," they finished.

"Wait… you knew?" said Sam in disbelief.

"Your brother ran just after you fell asleep," explained Jez.

"He thinks we're evil," said Vicky matter of factly.

"Grr monsters," said Cercone boredly.

Andy kept going before he could speak, "He took the car. 'He didn't have time to get you',"

"Wha--"

"He contacted your Dad. Your Dad got here this morning and they both left," continued Jez.

"California," said Cercone just as bored, "Couldn't get your bother on a plane to Hawaii,"

"But why did they leave? If they thought you guys were evil they would never have left me here," said Sam hurt and confused.

Jez shook her head, "Your Dad did the research and found that we aren't evil,"

"But Dean wouldn't have left me here," said Sam still confused.

"But… your Dad got word that the Demon was in town and they had to get out of here," said Vicky.

"Apparently your Dad trusts me… Even though I've never met the guy…" said Jez confused. Sam was about to ask another question when the bell rang.

"Well, that's our cue. See you guys later!" said Vicky with a wave as her, Andy, and Cercone got up from the table and left.

"Where are they going?" asked Sam confused.

"They have sword training. Vicky is almost done but Cercone and Andy still have a ways to go," said Jez matter of factly. She grabbed the pitcher in front of her and poured him a drink. The drink was a sunny yellow. It reminded him of orange juice. He bet $10 it wasn't, "Palaisir Ensoleillé?"

"What? I've never heard of it," He was right not orange juice.

"You've never had the Elixir of Life before?" Jez handed him a cup. He took it nervously.

"No…"

Jez laughed, "Palaisir Ensoleillé is Sunny Delight in French," Sam took a sip of the drink. Sure enough, it was Sunny Delight. He laughed with Jez, "I can't believe you fell for that,"

"Well, French has never been my strong point," he took another drink of Sunny D.

"Wasn't one of my strong points either when I was human…" She looked down into her drink.

"So you aren't..."

"No, it's been a while," Sam could see the sadness in Jez's eyes.

"But you were…" She looked up at him, "…at one point,"

"Yes," she sighed, "But it's a story I don't enjoy telling,"

Sam nodded solemnly, "I understand,"

Jez shook her head, "No, you don't understand. You haven't heard the whole story. Lesson 1: you can't understand the story until you've heard the whole thing. Eat up. When your done come to the Library. I'll explain then…"

She got up from the table and left. Sam called after her, "Why not tell me now?"

She stopped and turned back t him, "Some stories cannot be told in such a cheery atmosphere. Also a story such as mine needs proof that can only be found in my Library,"


	16. The Story

**White Magic**

Chapter 16: The Story

Sam hurried up the steps. He slowed down as he neared the double doors that led to the Library. He pushed open the doors. He expected to see Jez standing next to the window. But she wasn't there. Instead a small blond man sat reading a book. He looked up at Sam, "Hello, do you need help?"

"Umm… Where's Jez?" asked Sam uncertain. This man looked human. He looked about 35 years old with short blond hair and blue eyes. He also looked to be about 4' 10".

"Oh, you're looking for her. She is probably in her Private Library. The rarest books are kept there. She only comes in here when she needs an ordinary book," explained the man.

"Umm… how do I get there?" he asked uncertainly.

"Depends on whose asking. Why do you need to speak with her?" the man was getting suspicious.

"Oh, umm… she told me to got to her Library. She was going to tell me a story,"

The man looked very interested now, "What story?"

"Hers,"

The man gasped, "Oh, well then, asked one of the statues,"

"The statues…"

"Or one of the carvings. The Castle should lead you either way," Then he turned and started to mumble to himself, "She's telling him her story. That can only mean one thing…" Then the man closed his book and vanished into thin air.

Sam looked around nervously. He then backed out of the Library and into the Hallway. He looked around nervously. After a moment he spotted a statue. It was a statue of a Great Lion. He walked up to it. Feeling very stupid he asked the Lion the question, "Can you lead me to Jez's Library?" The Lion did nothing. Sam looked around the Hall confused. He looked back at the Lion.

"What the!" The Lion was now looking at him. Slowly it opened its eyes and nodded its head. The Lion turned its head to the right. There was a tapestry on the wall. Sam cautiously pulled the tapestry to the side. Behind it was a secret passage way. He turned back to the Lion. "Thank you,"

Then he turned to the passage and started walking. As soon as the tapestry fell darkness surrounded him. He walked along slowly feeling his way along the wall. Suddenly he had an idea, "Can I please have some light?" Suddenly a small light ignited in front of him. It looked like a fairy. He stepped forward to get a closer look. It moved away. Sam walked toward it and it moved away from him at the same speed. After a few more tries he shook his head.

"Alright, I'll trust you," then he walked letting the little light guide his way.

۞

After what seemed like hours Sam found the exit. He stepped out of the passageway and into a brightly lit Hallway. Sam recognized this Hallway. It was just around the corner from his room. "So that's how she got to my room so quickly," Sam thought out loud. Suddenly Sam's little guide winked out. He looked around startled. Then he saw it…

Down the Hall a little ways a door was open. Sam walked towards it cautiously. He slowly entered the room. It was a small Library. Jez stood by the window looking out over the forest lost in thought.

"Jez?" She turned to him. She sighed.

"No more stalling then?" He shook his head, "I guessed so. Sit,"

She motioned to a chair at a small table covered in books. She leaned against the window and sighed again, "I think I should first explain why I am going to tell you my story. The first reason is because I know yours, all of it. The second is because of our dreams last night. We shared each others dreams, which actually isn't that uncommon…"

"It isn't?"

She shook her head, "You'd be shocked. But what made our dreams so special is that they weren't just dreams… they were memories. Memories which have haunted us the longest. Memories who made us who we are today. Sharing memories like that is very rare and very important,"

"Why? They're just dreams,"

Jez got up and started to look through the books on her shelves. She explained to Sam as she searched, "If two people share memories that means that they are linked in some way. Most often Fate does this so that two people will stop when they see each other on the street. The two people may meet for many reasons… to save a life, plan a big business meaning, you name it it has happened and Fate made sure that these two people met,"

She stopped and pulled a very large and well worn book from the shelf and started to flip through the pages, "If this happens as often as you say then way are you making such a big deal about it?" asked Sam confused.

She stopped flipping and looked up at Sam, "If Fate had wanted that for us you showing up at my house would be enough for me. But no, she did something more. It may not have been her either…"

"Who else could have done it?" Jez now had Sam hooked. This was going somewhere and he wanted to know where.

"My Creator," she laughed at the look on Sam's face, "And yes I do mean God. Now here is where my story begins…

"God created humans and all of the creatures on this earth right? Well, he also made demons, indirectly of course, but all the same he made them. When demons and evil creatures started to kill humans God decided something must be done. Sadly this was before humans knew about him. This was long before the Bible was created. This caused him problems. Humans would not willingly give themselves to something like this. So he found a girl. A young girl about 16 years old. He came to her not a dream, not a messenger, but Himself. He came to her and asked for her help. The girl had nothing so she agreed.

"All he told her was that he needed her help and that she would have a family again. But he didn't tell her everything. He did not tell her that after she died she would be reborn. He did not tell her that until the earth was a complete peace she would be reborn.

"I was 8 and still grieving for my family when they came and told me this story. I was that girl and it was my job to save the humans…"

"Then why did you build this place? This place helps magical creatures not humans,"

Jez shook her head, "Don't you see? All of the magical community was getting upset that they were being repressed by the humans. A war would have broken out and let me be clear when I say. Humans stood no match against these guys. So I build this Castle and others like it so a war would not break out,"

Sam scratched his head, "But Jez, what I don't get is why am I here? Why have I been pulled into this?"

Jez sat down in the chair next to him. She set the book down. She put it at an angle so he couldn't read it, "There is more to the story. God hid something from my past. He didn't tell her about Soul Mates. People who have been kind and good in life will be given a Soul Mate. The perfect person for them to love,"

"What does that--"Jez cut him off.

"If God and Fate agree they will have two Soul Mates share memories,"

"Why?"

"Who knows? My guess is that it saves time. You know get all of the bad stuff out of the way," She pushed the book toward Sam. The Chapter it was open to was titled _'The Differences Between Normal Memory Sharing and Soul Mate Memory Sharing'_. "The book tells you that Most normal memories shared are god ones. But Soul Mates memories are often the worst memories. As I said earlier, most people think that this is to save time,"

"So wait… you think we are Soul Mates?"

"Well, it's high time he paid me back for all I have done for him," Jez read the look of shock on Sam's face and continued, "But that might not be the reason. As I said their could be any number of reasons for the memory sharing,"

She got up, "Is their any way to prove this? I mean… prove if we're Soul Mates or not?" Sam tried to hide his unease.

"Yes, if we share memories again tonight and they are again life changing moments then we are most likely Soul Mates," Jez then walked to the door, "I wish we could talk more but there are things I need to take care of. My room is right across the hall from here. If you need anything tonight just came and ask,"

Then she left…

۞

The sun had set hours ago. Sam had spent the day reading in Jez's Library and speaking with other inhabitants of the Castle. Sam also spent the day thinking over what Jez had told him. What if they were Soul Mates? Well first of all his Dad and Dean wouldn't be happy. The way Jez explained what had happened to her he knew she wasn't human and his family didn't like not human.

But once he read the book and thought it over… maybe having a Soul Mate was worth that. From what the book told him having a Soul Mate was the most wonderful thing to ever happen to someone. The two Soul Mates were said to complete each other. The love between two Soul Mates is said to be the purest and most powerful love. Also the sex it supposed to be great and Sam being a man wasn't about to let that slip his mind.

It was now time for bed. Sam's whole future now hung on one question… Will he share memories with Jez… or not…

۞

_Sam stood in the middle of a hotel room facing his father and brother. "Sam if you had spent more time training like your brother you could have saved Erica," _

"_If you didn't force me to learn all this crap I could have a normal life and Erica would never have been in danger!" They had had this fight before. But this time was different. It has been years since Erica's death and Sam had had enough of his father. Sam turned his back on his father and walked toward the door. _

"_Boy if you leave tonight then you better not come back!" yelled John. _

"_Good! Maybe now I can have a life!" Sam Yelled in return. Sam then grabbed his bag and left the room. _

_Jez was curled under the covers again. She was crying. She had had the dream again. She wished her mommy was here. But her mommy wasn't here. Her mommy was dead now along with the rest of her family. Her last of kin had set her up for adoption because they didn't have the money to care for a little girl. _

_Because of this little 8 year old Jez was curled up in a ball under her scratchy orphanage blankets. Then she heard it… footsteps. She peeked out from her covers at whoever was walking around. It was a man. He was tall and seemed to glow softly. He held his hand out to her. She looked at it for a moment… then took it. _

_He pulled he to her feet and suddenly she was in a different orphanage. All sorts of adults hurried toward her. They wrapped her in a blanket and asked her all sorts of questions. She was confused and didn't want to answer their questions. She just wanted her mommy. She started to cry. She adults picked her up and took her to an empty bed. These beds were softer…_

_4 years had passed and it had happened again. Jez stood their numb as the paramedics took the mangled bodies of her foster family away. Her foster aunt and uncle took her home with them for the night. They made sure she was safe in bed. They even left the light on for her. _

_Once they closed the door she began to cry, "Why has this happened again?" she asked the heavens. _

"_Because it is meant to be," Jez turned to the door. It was the same man from the orphanage. _

"_What's going on? Why is this happening to me?" asked Jez near tears._

_He held his hand out to her, "Take my hand and I will explain everything," and again she took his hand. But this time she was not taken to a better orphanage. This time her head felt like it was gonna explode. Memories of all her past lives filled her head. After several agonizing minutes the pain subsides. And Jez understands…_

۞

Sam sat bolt upright in bed. It was true then. Sam got out of bed and went to Jez's room…

**Author: Ok… got that? It should all make sense now… I hope… **


	17. The Reason?

**Author: HI GUYS! I'm back. I'm working at a camp this summer so I'm really busy. But I promise to update whenever I can. **

**White Magic**

Chapter 17: The Reason?

The door to Jez's room was unlocked. He opened the door slowly. He was afraid of something… but he had no idea what he was afraid of. He took a deep breath and stepped into her room. Her room was bigger than his, but it was set up the same. Moonlight filled the room giving everything a silvery glow. Jez was sitting on the end of her bed with her head in her hands.

"Jez?" His voice was filled with concern. She looked up at him.

"No, I'm fine," She stood up and walked toward him, "You have the dream as well?"

"Yes,"

۞

Dean's head hurt. His father had taken the wheel from him about 3 hours ago. He had driven non stop since, "Dad, where are we going?"

"I told you son, California," John's face was blank as he stared at the road.

"But--" John cut him off.

"I've already told you Dean. We need to steer clear of the Demon till we can find a fool proof way to kill it. Jez will keep him safe,"

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. He wondered when he would see his brother again…

۞

"But why?" Sam wondered aloud, "Why now?"

Jez shrugged, "Who knows? But there is a reason. We just don't know it yet,"

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well…" she started to pace back and forth, "You need training,"

"Training?" Sam was shocked. This was not what he expected when she told him they were soul mates. Shouldn't this whole thing be more romantic?

"Of course. You have more power than you know Sam. I must teach you how to use it,"

"But why is that so important?"

"Because I have enemies. Also your powers will help you kill the Demon," She explained. She sat back down on the bed. He moved to join her. She held up her hand to tell him to stop, "Go back to bed Sam. Fate only knows what tomorrow might bring,"

Sam knew she would explain no further. So he left without a word or a backward glance. If he hadn't been so wrapped up in his thoughts and looked back at her he would have seen…

… Jezeasha Sparrow was crying.

**Author: Sorry guys. I know it's short and i promise the next one will be longer. **


	18. Visions

**Author: Here's another chapter! I'm going off to camp again tomorrow so it may be a while till I update again. But I will update! **

**White Magic**

Chapter 18: Visions

"Come on Dean! We're gonna be late!" John yelled over his shoulder. Dean hurried to catch up with his father.

"Dad are you sure we should be doing this? I still don't feel right leaving Sam,"

John stopped and facing his son, "Dean, Sam is safe there and I'm not losing you to that demon. We have to get out of here. If that thing attacks we don't stand a chance,"

"If this Jez has so much power why don't we ask her for help and end this now?"

"I asked Missouri that same question,"

"What did she say?"

"Flight 5067 to L.A. now boarding," said a female voice over the intercom.

"Dean, that's us!" They both started to hurry to the gate. They got their as the Flight Attendant started to close the door. "Wait ma'am. Please, let us on the plain,"

She looked at the two men, smiled , and opened to door.

"Thank you," John and Dean hurried to their seats. They stowed their luggage and sat down. The plain started up and they started to move.

"Dad, what did Missouri say?" Dean asked as the plain lined up with the runway.

"She said that no matter what we tried to do we would end up doing what Jez had planned for us," John replied.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know son. But I do know that it had Missouri scared,"

"Then why are we on this plain?" Dean was getting mad.

"Because this is what she had planned…" and with a roar the plain took off…

۞

The Flight Attendant watched as John and Dean's plain took off. She pulled out her cell phone, "They're on the plain. Mission accomplished,"

۞

"And this is a bad thing because?" Vicky asked her best friend, "If you've found your soul mate you should be celebrating!"

Jez glared at her from the other side of the table. The table was littered with food wrappers and bowls of fruit remains. Jez picked up a grape and threw it at her friend, "Shut up!"

"Ouch! That was my nose and why should I?" asked Vicky confused, "I would kill to have a soul mate!"

"You just haven't looked hard enough,"

"No changing the topic!" said Vicky throwing a cracker at her.

"Damn," muttered Jez.

"Good try though," Jez sighed heavily and flopped onto the table. Vicky looked at her confused, "For God's sake girl! You found your soul mate! What is the matter with you!"

Jez sat up and ran her fingers though her hair, "You just don't understand…"

"I would if you would tell me what's wrong. I'm your best friend. I'm here to help you,"

"I know. It's just… not fair,"

Vicky leaned forward expectantly, "What's not fair?"

"Remember my brother Elijah, from about 3 lives ago?"

"Yeah, I remember him. He's immortal right?"

"Yep, remember how God gave him the gift of foresight? You know, visions,"

"Yeah, he told me that my soul mate would be my polar opposite. Not what I was hoping to hear,"

Despite herself Jez smiled, "He was only trying to help. Besides that's good news,"

"It is?"

"Yeah, you and your soul mate will be interesting to watch. I'll need the laughs,"

"You little…" Vicky grabbed a handful of grapes and threw them at her. Jez tried to duck and avoid the grapes but failed miserably.

"Hey! Stop wasting my grapes," Vicky stopped with the grapes and went back to bugging her friend for more details.

"So did he have a vision?"

Jez sighed, "Yes, and it wasn't a good one…"

"Oh my God… He didn't… He couldn't… Oh Jez," Vicky hurried around the table and hugged Jez, "But why?"

"Same as always… Fate has plans for us…"

۞

_The caver glowed orange. Lava flowed down the far wall. A ledge stuck out over a great pool of lava. The heat was unbearable. CRASH! Jez was fighting with a large creature near the edge. The creature was at least twice her size. Jez struggled to fend off the creature. She met the creature's next blow with her sword. CRASH! _

"_JEZ!" _

_Sam is huddling on a ledge near the lava pool. His clothes are burnt, his hair singed. He is struggling to breathe through the smoke that rises from the lava. Every once and a while a bubble of lava will pop sending bits of lava flying toward him. He has several burns from this lava. _

"_Jez!" he yells weakly. He loses consciousness. _

"_SAM!" Jez yells in distress. She shoves the creature over the edge and into the lava. When the creature hits the lava a great wave of lava rises up and engulfs Sam's unconscious form. "SAM!" _

Elijahjerks awake. His long brown hair is hanging in his eyes. He doesn't bother to push it back. The vision had been more descriptive. Even now he was sweating as if he had been near the lava pool. He knew what that meant. As time went on and events occurred the clearer and more precise the visions became. Jez must have found this Sam.

Elijahpushed his covers back and got out of bed. His legs shook. Visions like these always left him weak. He walked to his kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. He leaned back against the counter as he drank. He could not live in his sister's castle. When he was their the visions became worse and more frequent.

He wished he could be there with his sister. About 200 years ago Jez's past life had been his twin sister. Because they had shared a womb he had also received immortality and a lot of magic. The only visible difference, besides sex, between them was that she had blond hair and his hair was a dark brown. They both saw the world through identical blue eyes.

They were both immortal. But because Jez deals with evil more often than he she had died and been reborn. But every time she has been reborn she has looked the same. She also has memories of her past life. So it is like she is still his twin sister.

She still meant the world to him. As did her happiness. If this Sam was her soul mate he could not be killed. He must survive… at all costs.

۞

Jez was pacing in her library. Suddenly their came a knock at the door. "Come in,"

It was Vicky, "Andy said you needed to see me?"

"Yes, Vicky… do you mind doing me a favor?"

**Author: MUWHAHAHAHA! I always leave you with cliffhangers don't I… but hey that makes it more interesting! Hey guys make sure to review! I love feed back! Take a guess what Jez is going to have Vicky do! It's gonna be great! **


	19. A Mission

**Author: HI! I'm back… briefly. I'm gonna tell you something shocking… I don't just write fanfictions. I write other stuff. So I may have long gaps between updates. But once the show starts up again I promise to update. **

**P.S.: Fanfic wouldn't let me update till today. I'm sorry for the wait. **

**White Magic**

Chapter 19: A Mission

"Jez are you sure you want** me** to do this?" Vicky asked as she paced Jez's library.

"Yes I'm sure and stop pacing. You're giving me a headache," said Jez from her seat on the table. Vicky stopped pacing and sat down heavily.

"I just can't believe you're asking **me** of all people to do this!"

"What are you talking about? You're the best Healer this side of Heaven. You're the perfect undercover agent,"

"Exactly! I'm a HEALER not a shape sifter!"

"I could change that…"

"Don't you dare! I could never be a fighter. I hate violence,"

"Which is why you are so perfect for this job,"

"That's it," Vicky throws her hands into the air, "Oh God my best friend has gone completely insane,"

Jez grabs her hands, "No! Don't tell him that! He'll actually believe you and send Jesus down to check on me… wait… keep going. Jesus is hott,"

"Jez!" Vicky exclaimed. The look of shock on her face was priceless, "How could you say that! He might be listening,"

"How many times do I have to tell you? He's always listening,"

"All the more reason not to say that kind of stuff!"

"No! My past 7 lives have been virgins me included. He needs to see that it is building up,"

"I think he'll get the picture without you hitting on his son,"

"What? I thought guys were happy when their sons score?"

"Most guys yes but we're talking about God. You know G-O-D,"

"Vicky, I have worked for him longer than you will be alive. I know who I'm dealing with. He's a lot nicer than those old Christians make him sound. He's not real picky at all. So long as you don't commit a mortal sin you're good to go,"

"Go where?"

"Heaven you idiot!"

"What happens to suicides? You said he was kinder. Does that mean he lets them into Heaven?"

"A huge court is held once a year in heaven. Until then those suicide souls are stuck in purgatory. At said court all the beings in Heaven, and myself, decide if the person deserves Heaven or if they were cry babies and don't deserve it,"

"What would they do if I committed suicide?"

"Well… since… Hey wait a minute! You're just trying to keep me off subject!"

"Damn it! Almost worked too,"

"No matter what you do you are going on this mission,"

"Why is it so important--"

"You need to go because He said you had too,"

Weakly, "Oh,"

Jez puts a hand on her shoulder, "You'll do great!"

"But what if they find me? They're hunters. They might kill me," says Vicky terrified.

Jez smiles, "That's why you need to do this. You're a Healer, are completely against violence, and you're one of God's favorites,"

"That won't stop them! Remember the Daggers! They killed Karl!"

"Yes they did. But the Winchesters are different from the Daggers. When the Winchesters realize you aren't evil they won't hurt you. If you're caught just prove to them that you are good and you'll be fine. If worst comes to worst you can come back here and I'll get someone else to do it,"

"Who else would you send?"

"No idea. But I'll figure it out,"

Vicky swallowed, "Alright, I'll do it,"

"Good girl. Dean and John land in L.A. in a half hour. Lindsey will make sure you get there in time…"

**Hey guys... if it's not too much trouble... could you please review? Pretty please? I'm being nice now but i may turn violent...**


End file.
